Draco Malfoy and the HalfBlood Princess
by TeeNa3
Summary: His had lost 2 wands and can't do magic with another. Going to a girl that hates him won't help, because he desires her badly. What else has she got up her sleeve aside from that in 3 days she'll be allowed to perform wandless magic? DMOC, HPGW, RWHG
1. Long Lost Love

His life was over. He had lost his wand. Then his mother's wand. Then he thought he'd get a new one, but it didn't work properly, he couldn't do anything with it, only sparks flew out of it when he tried to cast a spell… what was the use in it?

- Go to Greta, - his father said.

He snorted. Greta, like she could help. One girl in the whole world who could perform wandless magic loathed him because he ended their friendship before he went to school. And if he didn't, there could be something more, but she was a half-blood. His father would never tell him to go to Greta unless there was no need to pretend you hate half-breeds and Mudbloods. Now it was time to recover though and what was so wrong about just seeing an old friend then? He just loved her, that's it, there was nothing wrong.

- And Miss Parkinson, - his mother asked.

What about Pansy? She ok, but she's not… oh, well.

So now he was standing by the door he had seen so many times in his life and thinking how many…

- Will you be standing there all day?

He recollected himself. She didn't even need to use Homenum Revelio to know he was there. He opened the door and walked it.

Greta was and unusual girl; by the time she turned 10 she was revealing such powerful magic that even her parents were scared she would do something wrong. She was brought to Hogwarts for consideration and at the Ministry hearing it was decided that she would not be allowed to attend Hogwarts due to her uncontrolled abilities and the danger she presents for the other people.

After that Draco did what he did. He decided to put an end to their friendship and never think of it again, because he expected she would turn in by the time he started his second year, but the Ministry thought different. Now she was living all alone in a hut not far from Stonehenge which was really close to where his lived.

'I am quite surprised,' she said seeing as he walked in a bit nervously, evidently shy. – I didn't think you'd ever turn up after all that.

He glanced at her. She was prettier than ever: long braided dark hair, piercing dark eyes, slim… what was he thinking? It had struck him now how wrong he was for seven years.

'Alright, you can remain silent, I know why you're here.'

Yes, and she always knew what he thought, obviously being better in Legilimency than he was in Occlumency. What else could you do if you had no life? Learn things, of course.

'I'm,' he began shyly. 'I've lost my wand and the new one won't listen to me, so…'

'I said I know already,' she spat angrily chewing bubble gum. His insides twitched. She loathed him more than he thought.

'Alright,' she said again. 'I believe it was Lucius who asked you to go here, which really surprised me, but I'm more surprised you even showed up. So what can you do?'

What could he do?

'Nothing.'

'Predictable.'

'Well thank you for being so attentive,' he spat blushing slightly, 'but I can't even control any wands now, as you may have noticed.'

She sighed.

'I won't promise I can teach, but you'll get better with wands, really.'

He sat down on the couch looking around. She still had the stupid phoenix figures Dumbledore gave her for any spell she had learnt. The bookshelf was enormous as usual packed with books on wandless Transfiguration, Potion-making, Charms, blah… She reminded him of Granger when she was reading, of Potter when she was nervous, of Weasley when it came to her cruel humor, but most of all she reminded him of himself when she was sneering, making rude comments, throwing insults the way only he could.

'You're staring.'

'Sorry.'

She had that freakish sixth sense. She could feel him watching even though she had turned her back on him while finding the book she needed.

'This,' she sat down beside him, his nose filling with the scent of herbs she was obviously experimenting with while she had nothing else to do, 'is the book that will require your full attention.'

What attention was she talking about? His full attention was drawn to the sight of her legs now since she was dressed into Muggle jeans. She changed a lot since he last saw her. She wasn't that arrogant before, but she was never so beautiful. Were those childish games just games or she had feelings for him even then when…

'Are you listening?'

He shook his head quickly.

'Yes.'

'What was I saying?'

'Full attention… I guess.'

She sighed again.

'Alright, Malfoy, you'll never change. I'm surprised to see you ever ended up finishing school at all, let alone the battle for the castle.'

He was crushed. She knew him too well even after the six years he didn't see her. He noticed she stopped chewing and was staring at him now. He returned the stare.

'Are you still dating her?'

'Who? Oh… no, no, we broke up.'

Greta sat silent for a moment or two then stood up. He was watching her, the way she moved. He couldn't resist it… he wanted her. Yet she will never give in to him, he had made a mistake and he'll never be forgiven.

'Read it before tomorrow's evening and then we'll talk,' she said closing the door behind her.

He looked down at the fat book she left on the couch beside him and raised an eyebrow. And then they'll talk? Has she lost her mind? Obviously… He saw a set of sheets and a pillow on the desk beside the window. She had a small hut, one living room which was like her office and only one bedroom. Evidently, she wouldn't let him into her bed… for now. He smirked and started unfolding the white sheets before laying down and opening the book.


	2. You're Friends With Potter!

'Oh come on, Greta, tell me who you're teaching.'

'No.'

'Fine.'

'Even if you sit by my door all day I won't tell you, Harry.'

Harry looked at the door puzzled from his place on the rag. Somehow she always knew there was someone and what exactly they were doing.

'I mean,' he began, 'of all people in Wizarding World you could've picked me to study with, but you pick someone else. Tell me!'

The door opened and Harry saw what he had expected – she was in her Muggle clothes as usual, single eyebrow raised high. He responded by copying the arrogant look of her face.

'I won't,' she repeated before letting him in. 'I promised not to tell.'

'I can perfectly guess myself. It's a person that knows you well, so nobody from school, it's a person that wants to do something great and has problems with a wand, so that's none of the recent Ollivander's clients, right?'

'Right,' she said turning away and blowing the dust off the books. She loved lying in people's faces, it was like a roller coaster for her – to give wrong hints and watch people torture themselves with their own ignorance.

'Then,' Harry rubbed his chin. 'It must be Hagrid!'

Greta turned around to face him with such a twisted face that he thought he had guessed right first, but then…

'Hagrid's doing fine with his umbrella.'

Harry gulped at the memory of Hagrid using the pink umbrella to fix the motorbike and then Hedwig died…

'Sure,' he said going pale. 'Sure, I'll go, I… I have things to do.'

She was rude, wasn't she? Perfect at insulting people, maybe even against her own will. Or maybe not. He left the threshold and Disapparated with a tiny _pop_.

'How do you do this?' Draco asked peeking out of her bedroom. 'You can abuse anyone, even Potter.'

'He's easy,' Greta replied while combing her hair. 'He thinks he's smart while he's not really.'

Draco stood in a doorway watching her. He never thought of her in that way before, but now she was the only thing he wanted, even more than learning that stupid wandless magic.

'Harry knows my powers will not remain under the Ministry's control in three days.'

He frowned. Yes, she was turning seventeen just in three days, he thought he forgot already that he was just a year and a week older than her.

'He thinks I'm teaching someone who was on the good side. You know, loads of people lost their wands, it could be anyone now with the broken one.'

Draco nodded and though she didn't see him even in her mirror, he was sure she knew exactly what he did.

'Tell me the story again,' he demanded in his usual rich-boy tone.

Greta lowered her arms and turned around to look at him.

'I'm under control until the twelfth, then, I hope, Kingsley will officially let me do magic without a wand… as if I have any.' She saw him raise his eyebrow. 'You know it was snapped, right?' He shook his head. 'Well, it was snapped the day it was bought and I'm restricted from buying a new one, even with Ollivander back and all.'

'But… you still can do magic, then?'

'Yes, I told you already, I'll be allowed to perform usual magic, though not in public again.'

There was an uncomfortable pause.

'I'm sorry…'

'For what?'

'For giving you that book… if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be banished.'

Greta gulped. It was true, he was the one who showed her the book from his father's library that was standing there along with books on Dark Magic and he was the one who forced her to start practicing.

'Yeah, I remember you said it was 'wicked', didn't you?'

He didn't answer. Greta continued.

'Whatever, I'm perfectly fine locked up here for six years and Merlin knows how much more time I'll have to spend there.'

As she turned around again, he continued to stand in the doorway feeling both guilty and confused. He knew exactly what he did, he just cut her from the rest of the Wizarding society and he could only imagine how hard it was not meeting anyone everyday, not going to school, not having friends. He actually felt sorry for her.

She turned to him again walking up to him.

'I just didn't know you'd come,' she said, her voice suddenly gentle. 'You know… I would always pick your side, whatever it would be…'

He frowned again not completely understanding. 'But you're friends with Potter.'

'What Harry thinks is his problems,' she said standing closer. 'I'm just as double-faced as you are.'

He felt her breath on his neck, she was dangerously close and he longed to pull her in for a kiss.

It was a long story. His family knew his mother's family as it was pure-blood, but it was when his mother married a Muggle-born that things started going wrong. They were friends, but he always felt a bit of pressure from his parents for being familiar with Greta that much. He knew her well, she was like an open book to him because they had no secrets, it was a childhood friendship that was over when she was forbidden to attend Hogwarts. It was not his fault, that's what his parents wanted, then he started his friendship with Pansy and it all went wrong.

When the Ministry became 'normal' he learnt that Potter found out about her and was now trying to persuade her to teach him. She liked Potter, obviously, but still it was just a month that they knew each other. Draco, on the other hand, knew her for almost thirteen year. And all this time he couldn't even consider being with someone else.

'I hope I'll do fine,' he replied with a gulp. 'I've read half of the book.'

She moved closer to him… if he leaned in he could capture her lips, her breath was already on his chin, his eyes were closing foully…

'There you go!'

He suddenly came back to his feeling noticing she was standing in front of the mirror again.

'If you spend one more night reading, then you'll figure a lot of things out,' she turned around for a moment. 'You won't be paler than that anyway.'

He scowled and slammed the door hard making the hut shake… then opened it again and walked out realizing he couldn't stay there because it was Greta's bedroom. Still embarrassed, he passed her making rude gesture to the mirror and walking off to the kitchen.


End file.
